Wonderful World: CAROUSEL
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Karena dia hidup di dunia yang indah. Sangat indah. *Noodle centric* /SU/


_"Paman! Halo, paman…"_

_"…"_

_"Suatu saat…"_

_"…"_

_"Kalau kita bertemu lagi… suatu saat…"_

_"…"_

_"Kita semua akan selalu bersama…"_

_"…"_

_"Paman, apa kau dengar?"_

_"…"_

_"Paman…"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Noodle, hei…"_

_"…"_

_"Cih, terputus!"_

* * *

**Wonderful World: CAROUSEL****  
Gorillaz **Damon Albarn & Jamie Hewlett

**Warning****: **Drabble. Spin off Headcanon dari MV _On Melancholy Hill_.**  
**Prolog dan percakapan diambil dari cuplikan doujin 素晴らしき世界 _Wonderful World_ karya Katakuriko yang judulnya (IMHO) terinspirasi dari band; Arashi.  
.

.

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

"_—Noodle!_"

.

.

.

Pelupuknya perlahan membuka, mempersilahkan pendar cahaya yang menembus melalui kisi jendela menyakiti sepasang retinanya. Dadanya terlihat naik turun seakan baru saja menyelesaikan putaran terakhir salah satu cabang olahraga. Dan yang lebih jelas dari semua itu, mukanya terlihat sembab karena ujung matanya masih belum berhenti melelehkan air mata.

"_—Noodle, kau menangis? Kau baik-baik saja?_"

Menangis?

Kedua tangannya dipaksa untuk mengusap bulir-bulir hangat yang jatuh. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan apa yang baru dialaminya hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Lagi.

"_—Kau banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini._"

Bukan. Bukan melamun, melainkan mimpi buruk.

Gadis itu memilih tertawa getir dengan seutas senyum yang dipaksakan. Ada gelengan kepala samar sekedar memberitahu bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Pada siapapun di sekitarnya, juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku masih belum bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas."

Karena belum lama, gadis bermahkota gelap dengan gradasi serupa kedalaman laut itu terbangun dengan damai di atas peraduannya. Tidak ada siapapun, bahkan anggota keluarganya yang mengerti bagaimana cara ia pulang.

Yang ia ingat terakhir hanyalah pulau kincir angin—_laputa_, suara gaduh tidak jelas dari ponselnya, serta bunyi tembakan.

Ketiga elemen itu rupanya tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang terputus di tengah jalan. Bahkan setelah teman-teman sekolahnya menyambutnya, ia malah dicecar berbagai pertanyaan mengenai nama asing yang diketahui (akhirnya) merupakan sebuah grup musik yang _disband_ karena terlibat kasus peperangan di belahan bumi lain.

Lututnya lemas saat melihat namanya tercantum sebagai salah satu personil grup musik tersebut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**[**_**Call when becomes lonely!**_**]**

Sepertinya secarik kertas kusut berisi tulisan Inggris yang ditemukan di saku celananya menjadi kunci penting misteri kali ini. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu harus menelepon ke mana.

Lagipula apa benar ia kesepian?

"Seharusnya aku tidak merasa kesepian."

Kembali, air matanya mengucur deras saat memandang kertas ditangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak putus-putusnya ia mendengarkan berita untuk mengikuti sepak terjang Gorillaz—Ya! Itu dia nama mantan grup musiknya terdahulu.

Mulutnya tidak konsentrasi mengunyah roti bakar dengan selai jeruk yang menguasai piringnya di atas meja. Matanya tidak fokus pada acara televisi karena otaknya masih mencari beribu alasan yang bisa dicerna, tentang kenapa serta bagaimana ia bisa terpisah sangat jauh dari teman-temannya kini. Bagaimana ia dapat selamat tanpa satupun luka berarti.

Padahal mimpinya terasa cukup nyata.

Tangan kiri dan dahinya sobek sampai mengucurkan darah segar. Kedua kakinya lumpuh tak berdaya karena diberondong isi senapan. Dalam alam khayalnya saat itu, tidak ada kesempatan sedikitpun baginya untuk hidup.

"_—Kau lagi-lagi menangis._"

Murdoc. Russel. 2D.

Sangat mustahil untuk tidak menangis saat mendengar nama ketiganya disebut.

Ia seorang anak yang sangat mencintai keluarga, tentu saja. Berusaha membahagiakan orang tua dengan jalur terencana dalam kehidupan biasa. Menyelesaikan pendidikan kemudian memiliki pekerjaan cakap, menikah dan hidup bahagia.

Tapi ada keluarga lain yang menunggunya jauh entah di mana. Kontras dengan kedamaian yang sedang ia rasakan. Sehingga menjadi penting baginya untuk menyusun setiap kepingan puzzle yang dipaksa hilang dalam hidupnya. Emosinya selalu tergerak tatkala mimpi buruk itu terus menerus menggerogoti akal sehatnya.

"Ternyata aku memang kesepian..."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**[She lives in a beautiful world****.]**

_"Noodle pasti akan kembali ke Kong Studio, kan?"_

_"Kak 2D..."_

_"Aku mengerti perasaan Noodle. Ini juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuhentikan—"_

_"..."_

_"—tapi, tapi pasti. Tanpa Noodle pasti jadinya sepi sekali."_

_"Terima kasih kak 2D."_

Dia berjangkit turun dari tempat tidur, berganti baju lalu membawa sebuah koper perak besar berisi benda ilegal. Menghiraukan segala teriakan yang ditujukan padanya ketika akhirnya ia harus pergi, berlari menghadapi titik takdir. Meninggalkan segalanya tanpa kecuali, tanpa penyesalan. Meyakini benaknya jikalau keputusan yang diambil memang dirasa sudah tepat.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Lagipula ia sudah bukan gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun.

_"Aku sangat senang..."_

_"..."_

_"Karena itu jangan menangis..."_

_"..."_

_"Tentu saja kak 2D, aku pasti kembali."_

_"..."_

_"Pasti..."_

Waktu miliknya tidak banyak.

Karena setelah bertemu ingatan, prioritas selanjutnya adalah menyusun rencana.

"Aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkan sisa keluargaku."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**[_Welcome to _**_**Plastic Beach**_**.]**

Bau ombak dan amis binatang yang hidup di dalamnya ternyata tidak bisa mengalahkan aroma furnitur kamarnya yang begitu menusuk. Sesekali ruangan itu bergoyang, mengikuti laju gelombang yang menampar anjungan dengan ambisi mendekati tujuan.

Intensi utamanya hanyalah sebuah pulau yang tercipta dari tumpukan sampah. Dari beragam informasi yang didapat, bagian atasnya merupakan _stuccoed_ yang dicat merah muda sehingga terlihat seperti dataran tinggi alam. Sebuah hasil karya sintetis manusia paling mutakhir yang banyak menuai kecaman.

"_—terusan putih di atas lutut itu membuatmu terlihat manis._"

Benarkah?

Gadis berambut pendek itu melihat cermin dan menyambut pantulan sosoknya sedang bersemu. Hatinya tidak terbiasa dipuja. Bahkan anggota grup musiknya pun tidak pernah menyanjung paras maupun fisiknya secara berlebihan.

Ia juga tidak terbiasa bersolek. Tapi mencoba sesekali demi menuntaskan aksinya, juga bukan pilihan buruk.

Maka diputuskan untuk memoles bibirnya menggunakan gincu sewarna api, sama seperti kelir syal yang dipakainya sekarang. Di tambah kaus kaki panjang bergaris ala corak kostum narapidana, menjadikan penampilannya lebih sempurna.

"Pakaian seperti ini nyaman. Membuatku mudah bergerak."

Ada seringai dilemparkan sebelum ia menyembunyikan hampir keseluruhan mimik wajahnya dibalik topeng putih pucat dengan ornamen yang menyerupai rubah Jepang.

Lengan rampingnya yang dibungkus sarung tangan putih mengangat laras senjata tanpa keraguan, menyelipkannya di antara bahu kemudian mengistirahatkannya di punggung.

Sama saja, seperti menyandang sebuah gitar.

"_—kau akan mempertaruhkan nyawamu—lagi?_"

Topeng itu menatap lurus tanpa emosi. Tapi siapapun bisa menebak kalau ada senyum terkembang di belakangnya.

"Karena nyawa ini bukan hanya milikku."

Suara konstan setara tiupan menggema dari ujung cerobong kapal laut yang ditumpanginya. Terlihat polusi asap mengepul tinggi seakan menyentuh pucuk langit. Hatinya melonjak sukacita, baginya semua itu merupakan suatu aba-aba. Tidak akan lama sampai ia bisa kembali pada orang-orang tercinta.

Sambil duduk manis ia menunggu. Mengulang mimpi buruk yang sama untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Paman Murdoc… sebentar lagi… setelah ini kita semua akan selalu bersama."

* * *

**END**


End file.
